The creation of the wireless television remote control simplified the television viewing experience for most people, as viewers could remotely operate a television from the couch or other location away from the television. Unfortunately, the wireless television remote control created a new problem plaguing mankind—the lost remote control. Remote controls are easily misplaced, easily hidden under furniture and other objects and can be carried into many locations within a home, making it difficult to locate a lost remote control. Thus, the viewer may spend a significant amount of time trying to locate a lost remote control rather than watching television, leading to a less than desirable viewing experience.